


The Silence is the Answer

by JamesPeppersalt



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canada, Colonist (Mass Effect), Earthborn (Mass Effect), Elysium (Mass Effect), Exclamation Point!, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Horizon (Mass Effect), Illium (Mass Effect), Loss of loved ones, M/M, Multiple Shepards, Paragon Commander Shepard, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Mass Effect 3, Rannoch, Renegade Commander Shepard, Ruthless (Mass Effect), Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), Spacer (Mass Effect), War Hero (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesPeppersalt/pseuds/JamesPeppersalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final battle, the crew of the Normandy SR-2 went their separate ways and settled down into their new lives of quiet, bringing only their memories, their loved ones, their scars, and their honor with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chess on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> JUST A DISCLAIMER: I will be ignoring the ending of Mass Effect 3 completely. -_-... Also, I headcannoned all three different Shepards as cousins: a Male Spacer War Hero, Paragon Reputation; a Female Earthborn Ruthless, Renegade Reputation; and a Female Colonist Sole Survivor, Paragade Reputation. M!Shep will be the main Shep and the hero of the stories, because he's _my_ main Shep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally Shepard and her fiancée, Samantha Traynor, enjoy a few games at their beach house.

**Dossier: Sally Shepard**

Full Name: Sally Ridel Shepard

Origin: Colonist

Reputation: Sole Survivor

Race: Human

Ethnicity: African, Caucasian

Nationality: Mindoir

Hair: Naturally brown, dyed purple

Eye: Grey

Alignment: Grey- both Paragon and Renegade

Class: Adept

Current Place of Residence: Horizon

 

**01.07.2188**

**Horizon**

 

"Ha! Once again, the great Sally Shepard falls into my trap."

Sally sighed and watched as Samantha Traynor took her king and won their game.

Sam grinned smugly. 'What was that you said? About how 'your shower was only for winners', hm?"

"Shut up, Sammy," Sally said with a smile.

After the final battle, the Reapers were finally gone thanks to the galaxy's greatest hero, who she was proud to call her cousin- Commander Kaoru Shepard, the first human Spectre, savior of the galaxy. They hadn't spoken in a while, but when they'd last talked over Vid Comm, he was planning his honeymoon.

Sam looked out at the beach, salty breeze blowing her dark hair gently around her face as she took a deep breath of ocean air. "Ah... such a nice day today. It doesn't compare to the comfort of a lab, but it's relaxing."

"And you wanted to vacation in the U.K.," Sally chided.

"Oh, hush." Sam rested her head on her fist and smiled placidly. "I got an e-mail from mum. She wants the wedding to be next June."

"I want it to be in autumn," Sally countered. "The leaves on Earth are pretty then."

"So you _do_ want to be married on Earth?"

"Of course. I never got to see much of it, even when I joined the Alliance. Mom and Dad always talked about it, but..." Sally's eyes fell. "It always was so beautiful, especially in the countryside. They were farmers, even before the went to Mindoir. They used to show me pictures and vids of their old farm on Earth. I liked looking at the trees."

"I'm sorry, Sally. It can't be easy to talk about." Samantha reached across the table and put her hand on Sally's shoulder.

"It's okay," Sally sighed. "We've all lost people, especially after this war."

"You more than most," Samantha admitted. "Your parents, your cousin for a little while. And... Thane."

Sally smiled weakly, looking into her fiancée's brown eyes. "Thane lived a good life, and died a god death."

Before she'd met Samantha, Sally had been romantically involved with Thane, a roguishly handsome Drell assassin. However, he'd been dying of Kepral's Syndrome before their paths had crossed on Illium. She'd loved Thane, but she had always known their time together would be short.

She just hadn't known how short.

At least she'd gotten to kill the Cerberus son of a bitch who'd taken the time they'd had left.

"Have you heard from Kolyat recently?" Sam asked.

Sally nodded. "He's doing well. He's taken up some work on Kahje, trying to become a priest. I think his father's faith inspired him."

"Do you still miss Thane? Nowadays, I mean."

"Sammy..."

"It's not about me," Sam assured her. "I just want to know how you feel."

Sally sighed and looked to the horizon. "I know. I used to have these conversations with him about his late wife, Irikah. I guess... I always miss him. I love him, but I love you, too. Even though I'm with you now, I'll always be his siha."

Samantha nodded, removing her hand. "I understand. Oh, and by the way..." Sam typed something into her datapad. "Your aunt Hannah sends her regards. She wants to know if we'll be going to Elysium next week for Kaoru's wedding."

"We'll have to cancel on that Blue Giants concert," Sally lamented.

"Drat. Oh, well." Sam smiled and leaned back in her chair. "We'll see if we can grab tickets at an Elysium concert, then."

A gust of cool breeze chilled them both.

"Yikes. Night's falling. You want to hit the hot tub?"

"Um, when _don't_ I want to hit the hot tub, love?"

 

**02.07.2188**

**Horizon**

 

"Midnight in Earth time," Sally announced, reaching out of the hot tub to check the time on her datapad. " _Now_ are you ready to get out?"

"Nope." Sam slid down until the water reached her nose.

"We've been in here long enough," Sally chided. She kicked Sam's knee. "We need to be going to bed."

Sam blew bubbles.

"Sorry, I don't speak 'drowning Brit'."

Sam came up for air. "I said, ' _just_ bed'?"

"Yes, _just_ bed."

"No fun." Sam yawned, stretching. "Alright, love. Let's go to bed. We can get correspondence to Elysium when we wake up."

 

Sal dreamt of Thane.

She dreamt of watching him on the shores of a vast, foggy ocean, as he waded out. She wanted to reach out for him, but she knew that even though she'd never see him again, this was for the best. Before he disappeared into the fog, he turned back.

"Goodbye, siha."

Sally wrapped her arms tighter around Sam, opening her eyes. Samantha was asleep, her head resting against Sally's neck. Smiling, Sal kissed her head and held her tight.

It felt nice, to have someone real in her arms.


	2. Rebuilding Rannoch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali and Garrus settle into their new home on Rannoch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love, love, LOVE Garrus/Tali. Good job (for the first time in forever), Bioware. Keep it up with ships like this and Adoribull.

**Dossier: Tali'Zorah**

Full Name: Admiral Tali'Zorah-Vakarian vas Rannoch nar Rayya

Origin: Nomad

Reputation: Admiral

Race: Quarian

Hair: Brown

Eye: N/A

Class: Engineer; Quarian Mechanic

Current Place of Residence: Rannoch

 

 

**02.07.2188**

**Rannoch**

 

"Tali, hon, could you help me out here?"

"Hm," Tali said, scrolling on her datapad. "Can it wait for a bit? I'm in the middle of some _calibrations_."

"You're so _mean_." Garrus grunted as he carried boxes into their finally finished house on Rannoch. "This was your idea, you know."

"And you agreed to it." Tali examined a bottle of nutrient paste that sat on the coffee table, then looked out the living room window- exactly where she'd told Shepard it would be, almost a year ago. Now, she could see other quarians building their homes, assisted by various geth. It was a beautiful sight, seeing quarian and geth cohabitating. No one but Shepard could pull something like that off.

Tali heard Garrus set the final box down in the spare bedroom before walking and sitting down next to her on the sofa. "Done." He tapped her mask. "You have to help unpack, you know."

"Do I?" Tali jested, not looking up from her datapad. "I thought the bet was, whoever missed the most bottles had to unpack all of the new stuff."

"Unfair- I thought you were joking, so I missed on purpose. I _would_ have won."

"Sure you did. At least we all know who to call when the bottles revolt."

"You know, Shepard said the same thing when we did that on the Presidium." Garrus chuckled, putting his arm around Tali. "You know, I had my doubts about moving to Rannoch, but I think this was the right choice."

"Of course it was, I'm _always_ right."

"Yes you are." Garrus watched out the window with his wife. "It's also pretty great watching the quarians and the geth get along, if not a little strange."

Tali leaned her head on Garrus's shoulder and put down her datapad. "So many quarians had doubts about the geth gaining sentience, but it was definitely for the best. I think losing Legion really got to Shepard, though. I know it bothered me."

"Legion's sacrifice was necessary," Garrus lamented. "I wish I could have be there, in its finally moments."

"It was tense." Tali watched as a geth helped a quarian child who had fallen to its feet. "But this peace... it's so beautiful."

"Yeah." There was a beep on Garrus's datapad. He pulled in out and grunted. "It's Sol."

"Your sister? What did she say?" Tali asked, sitting up and leaning forwards.

"She wants to know if the kid's here yet." He started typing her back. "By the way, when is he supposed to be coming?"

"He should be here sometime tonight," Tali answered, standing. "In the meantime, do you want to go somewhere for lunch? A new restaurant just opened nearby."

"I don't know, we've still got to unpack, Tal..."

"It serves turian cuisine..."

Garrus laughed. "Well, that is tempting. I'm a bit sick of paste." He stood up and held out his arm, and together the couple walked out of their humble little house on Rannoch.

 

Garrus and Tali were almost finished unpacking and decorating the spare bedroom when there was a knock on the door.

"I think that's him!" Tali said excitedly, holding out a hand to help Garrus up. They walked to the front of the house.

"Are you ready?" Tali asked nervously once they reached the door.

Garrus laughed. "Tali, my dear, I will never be ready."

Tali laughed, then took a deep breath. She pressed the center of the door, opening it.

On the stoop stood a quarian social worker in a red suit, and a young quarian boy in a blue-and-gold at her side, who was glancing around nervously. He was around six or seven years old.

"Admiral Tali'Zorah," the woman said. "Alisah'Don vas Shellen. A pleasure to see you again," she said, reaching out to shake Tali's hand. "And Garrus Vakarian. I've seen very little of you, but Admiral Zorah speaks of you in high regard."

Garrus glanced at Tali as he shook Don's hand. "I would hope so."

Don turned to the boy at her side. "Jona? Would you like to introduce yourself to your new family?"

Jona looked up nervously. "My... my name is Jona'Hazt nar Rannoch. H-hello," he squeaked.

Tali leaned down, putting her hands on her knees. "Hello, Jona. I've heard a lot about you, you know."

"Don't be shy," Garrus said in attempt to reassure him. Jona looked up at the turian.

"How did you get that scar?" Jona asked, staring at it.

Garrus laughed. "Long story. I'd be happy to tell you all about it, if you'd like to come in."

Jona looked from Don to Tali and Garrus multiple times before nodding. "Okay." Jona took Garrus's outstretched hand, and they walked into the house together.

"You have all of Jona's papers on your personal computers, yes?"

Tali nodded. "Thank you, Alisah."

"No, thank _you._ After the battle for Rannoch, so many quarian children were left orphans, and with so many ships' residents moving back to Rannoch... well, needless to say, it's wonderful that you two were willing to take in an older child. He's been through so much... he's lost both parents to geth. I wasn't sure how he'd feel seeing them here on the homeworld, but he's adapting to it nicely. Just yesterday he made friends with a geth calling itself 'Praetor'."

"I hope we'll be able to give him a good home," Tali said wistfully. "Would you like to come in?"

Tali could tell Don was smiling under her mask. "Gladly."

 

**03.07.2188**

**Rannoch**

 

After Don had left and Jona had gone to bed, Tali and Garrus laid on the roof of their house watching the stars late into the night until early morning while drinking turian brandy.

"You know," Garrus began. Tali turned her head, resting on his arm, to look at his face. "Around a year and a half ago, we were up there. Going on adventures, saving the galaxy."

"Watching as Shepard charmed his way out of things..."

"Facing terrors and danger at every corner..." Garrus laughed. "Now look at us. Settling on your homeworld. Parents."

"Terrifying, I know," Tali laughed. "Anotehr scary thought: Solana and your father are coming to visit us before we head off to Elysium."

"Spirits, what a terrible thought." He shuddered. "Remember how dead-set he was against me marrying a quarian?"

"And then he met me, and couldn't resist my charms." She stretched, putting her hands behind her head. "I'm awesome."

"We've got a heck of a life ahead of us," Garrus chuckled.

Tali sat up. "Living on the homeworld has gotten me thinking. Since the geth have made improvements to our suits, how much longer until we can walk around without them?"

Garrus sat up as well. "What do you mean, Tali?"

"I mean, I want to see the landscape with naked eyes, touch the flora with bare hands... kiss you. See our son's face, without risking our health." Tali looked out on the horizon, smiling mischievously.

"Tal..."

Before he could protest, she took off her mask and hood, feeling the wind on her face and her hair blowing around in the breeze, taking a deep breath of Rannoch's warm, desert air. She turned to a surprised Garrus and kissed him softly before putting them back on. "There. Now I'll be sick for a week, but it was worth it."

Garrus's eyes were wide, mouth shut as he stared at her incredulously.

"You look so cute when you make that face," she told him.

He smiled, took her in his arms, and carried her to the edge of the roof before they jumped down, and he carried her inside, careful not to wake their new son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jona'Hazt's story always made me so very sad. If you didn't hear about him in the games, his mother was killed in Rael'Zorah's ship, the Alarei, and her last words were 'Be strong for Daddy, Jona. Mommy loves you very much". His father was Dorn'Hazt, who was killed when Koris crashed his ship on Rannoch, and his last words were to Shepard, telling him to tell his son, Jona, that he made it to the homeworld.


	3. Huerta Memorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mona Shepard and her friend, Jacob Taylor, discuss becoming parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the people who romanced Jacob Taylor:  
> I am so, so sorry. I didn't even know he was a romance option (I played Male Shep) until I actually went through as a female, and even then, I never romanced him. Bioware always picks at least one romance option to screw you over on, and they picked Kelly and Jacob...

**Dossier: Mona Shepard**

 

Full Name: Mona Elizabeth Shepard

Origin: Earthborn

Reputation: Ruthless

Race: Human

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Nationality: Canadian

Hair: Red

Eye: Green

Alignment: Renegade

Class: Infiltrator

Current Place of Residence: Illium

 

**03.07.2188**

**Citadel: Huerta Memorial Hospital**

 

"Still not going to name this one 'Shepard', eh, Taylor?"

Jacob laughed nervously, arms crossed. "You're still never gonna let that go, are you?"

Mona grinned cockily. "Come on. It's a great name! It hurts that you won't name any of your kids after me. Or Sally. Or even Kaoru. I mean, he save the _galaxy_ , Taylor. If you named it after him, I'll pretend it was me, okay?"

Jacob Taylor and Mona Shepard sat together in the waiting room of Huerta Memorial Hospital. Jacob's wife, Brynn, was currently giving birth to their second child; the first, a little boy named Eden, was at home with his nanny right now. He was barely a year old, and already they were having another one.

"Well, seeing as this one's a girl, I don't think _Shepard_ would be that great of a name," Jacob remarked.

Mona shrugged. "Genders are fluid, Jacob. Could change."

"And what about you? I don't think you're going to go off and name your first kid 'Taylor'."

"I would never wish a typical human name on my daughter," Mona replied, snorting. "We're naming her 'Benezia' after Liara's mother. You know. The one who _died_?"

Jacob shifted uncomfortably. "Ah... yeah. Right. That makes sense."

Mona looked out the big window overlooking the shuttles going to and fro along the skyway in the Citadel. She sighed through her nose. "Did you ever see yourself as a dad, Taylor?"

"Did you ever see _your_ self as a dad?"

Mona laughed. "Alright, you got me there. But in all seriousness. Did you?"

Jacob's silent for a minute, pondering. "Yes. I mean, for a long time I feared what kind of father I might be, especially after finding _my_ dad, but... yeah. I've always wanted to be a father." Jacob glanced over at Mona. "Why are you asking."

She shrugged. "I guess I just feel like I'm going to be a shit parent."

"Don't think like that, Shepard."

"Easy for you to say," Mona argued, punching him in the arm. "You're a pushover. You won't be that bad of a parent."

"Hey," he said, punching her back- but gently. "Don't beat yourself up. Sure, you may be a cold, ruthless, egotistical _bitch_ , but that doesn't mean you'll be a bad mom... er, dad. Whatever you are."

"Feh," Mona muttered, smirking. "You've gotta say that, I'm your kids' godmother."

"And my best friend." The fist bumped. "Lighten up, Mona. You don't need to worry about stuff like that. You're a devoted bondmate, and you'll be a great... parent, who protects her daughter to the ends of the galaxy."

Mona glanced towards Jacob. "Y'know, Taylor, you're not as big of an asshat nowadays as you used to be."

"...Is that supposed to be a complement, Shepard?"

Before he could force and answer out of her, a nurse walked up to them.

"Mr. Taylor, I presume?" he asked.

Mona and Jacob stood.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Your daughter's ready to see you."

 

"Has Mr. Taylor's new child already been born?"

Will Jacob was meeting his daughter, Mona had contacted her bondmate over Vid Comm. Liara wasn't looking at Mona, but was working at a terminal nearby, most definitely busy.

It was hardly easy to be the bondmate of the Shadow Broker, let alone the pregnant Shadow Broker. Already, Liara's abdomen was starting to swell. Glyph hovered over her shoulder, watching her progress.

"Yeah. Little girl. I get to see her in a bit, once he gets done... probably crying. He cried when Eden was born." Mona snorted. "Baby."

"Are you saying you will not cry when Benezia is born?"

"I shall shed one tear at the occasion."

"...Just one, dear?"

"Just the one." Mona grinned. "Jacob and I are going out to spill some drinks later. I'll do shots in your honor."

"Please do not get so drunk you cannot walk to Docking Bay 24," Liara sighed.

"Liara, please. I can hold my liquor."

"Last time you and Jacob went out for drinks, Edi found you trying to play 'got-your-nose' with a batarian."

"...That was one time."

Liara looked at Mona for the first time since she'd called and smiled placidly. "Mona, I love you."

"I love you too, Liara. I'll see you at home." Mona pressed the call end button as another nurse came up to her to bring Mona to her new goddaughter.

 

Jacob's daughter had a pudgy face and a full head of curly hair, and though her skin would be darker soon, right now she looked practically white and really red.

Mona cradle the baby in her arms. "Heh. Good job, Brynn. She's not as ugly as her papa."

"Hey..."

Brynn laughed tiredly. "I try." Brynn reached over and, with one finger, stroked one of her daughter's curls. "Such a cute little girl."

Mona smiled warily. She'd never had a connection to this hospital. It was where Kaoru had sat by Kaidan's side, waiting for him to wake up, visited him when he did, and first learned that Kaidan was going to be a Spectre; it was where Sally had sat and talked with Thane countless times, before she sat at his bedside as he died. However, Mona had never felt a kinship to this place until her first godchild had been born here.

"So, what did you name the kid?"

Jacob placed a hand on her shoulder. "We decided that, since you were so insistent..."

"We'd name her Mona Elizabeth," Brynn finished.

Mona's eyes widened. "R... really?"

Jacob laughed. "Nah, of course not. Her name's Gracie Ann. But it was nice to see you look touched for at least three seconds."

Mona frowned. "Miss Gracie, please excuse me if I need to beat up your daddy now."

"Please don't beat up my husband until after he's driven me home," Brynn requested.

"No promises," Mona said, shrugging. She glanced down at Gracie, who was now sleeping in her arms.

She liked having a reason to come back to the Citadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you doubt that multiracial babies look white at birth look at pictures of me as a baby. I dare you. (I'm Caucasian, Native, Middle Eastern and both North and Central African)


	4. The Dead Tell No Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kahlee Sanders pays a visit to the grave of her past lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st: Don't be creeped out, for some reason people find it creepy to visit friends' graves? I find it helps me cope, however, and others do as well. So... meh? if you don't like it?  
> 2nd: Yeah... although I'm ignoring the ending, I really couldn't find a way around Anderson's death. I _really_ couldn't. Although his death bummed me out almost as much as Mordin's( _screaming_ ), his death (other than how it happened) was probably the least bullshit part of the ending.

**Dossier: Kahlee Sanders**

 

Full Name: Dr. Kahlee Grissom-Sanders

Origin: Unknown

Reputation: Scientist, Teacher, Technician

Race: Human

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Nationality: American

Hair: Blonde

Eye: Silver

Class: Engineer

Current Place of Residence: Citadel; Grissom Academy

 

**03.07.2188**

**London, U.K., Earth**

 

Kahlee downed her third glass of champagne before continuing with her story.

"...Jack just looked him dead in the eyes and said, 'If you want to keep what's in your pants, I suggest you shut your mouth about my "lack of a shirt", go it?', and then she biotically threw him across the room."

Kahlee laughed to herself. Although she was alone in the graveyard, she didn't feel alone as she sat next to the grave of her late lover and told him stories of what had happened in her life since she'd last visited. She filled her glass with more champagne, promise this would be her last. She didn't want to return to the Academy drunk. Not like that time she'd gone out partying with Jack.

"Oh, and you know your apartment on the Citadel, David? Shepard's moving out of there. He's moving to Canada with Alenko. He says staying on the Citadel isn't good for him, now that he's retired, so guess who's moving in?" She grinned and brought the glass to her lips. "Yours truly. Jack too; she says when school's not in session, we need to throw 'wicked parties'. I said no." Kahlee shrugged. "She thinks I'm a prude. Honestly, I just think she'll tear it up before we get a chance to unpack."

Sighing, she reclined on the blanket she'd brought along and put the bottle of champagne back into the basket she'd brought it in, along with cheese and grapes. She was wearing a red dress, black wedge sandals. Jack had complemented her on the outfit (well, she'd made comments on Kahlee's ass, but it's the thought that counts).

"That woman..." Kahlee smirked, beside herself. "She's almost twenty years younger than me, but she insists the age gap doesn't matter." Sighing, she glanced at Anderson's grave. "I'm sure it's odd, hearing me talk about being with someone else... _if_ you can hear me, that is... but I hope you understand. I _think_ you'd understand, anyways." Kahlee rested her elbow on her knee, chin in hand. "I miss you so much. Shepard rarely talks about how you died... I think it bothers him too much. He finally said something about it, though... he says that the Illusive Man killed you, but when you died... you died while the to of you were sitting side by side. The first rest either of you had gotten since the accursed war began." She sighed again. "The experience must have been disorienting for him, I'm sure. You were once his CO... And his friend, too."

Kahlee popped a grape into her mouth, pondering. "He's getting married in a few days. Jack's going to the bachelor party. If she sees him dance, she's going to pay Kasumi to record it for me." She giggled. "Ah, I personally have never had the pleasure of seeing him get down."

"Trust me, it's no pleasure."

Kahlee yelped and whipped around to see Jack standing behind her.

"Sup, babe?" Jack said, sitting down beside her. "Anderson. Seemed like a pretentious prick at first... least 'til  met him. Turns out, he punched Udina to help Shepard save the galaxy when the stuffed-shirts wouldn't do a damned thing to help him." Jack smirked. "I can see why you liked him. He got shit done."

"He should have been a Spectre," Kahlee sighed. "He would have made a good one. But, maybe it was for the best."

"Eh. I think Shepard and Alenko like the attention they get from being the first two human Spectres." Jack crossed one leg over the other and rested one arm on her knee. "You there Anderson?"

"Jack..."

"This is really nice girl I've got myself here. I'm sure you did right by her... and I'll be sure to do right by her, too." Jack smirked and glanced at Kahlee, who was sitting with her lips slightly open. "So, I heard the Brits made a replica of Buckingham Palace. You wanna get tickets to tour it?"

Kahlee smiled. "Funny. I never saw you as much of a tourist."

Jack shrugged. "After seeing the dirty underbelly of the entire galaxy and shit, you get a taste for the little things."

Laughing, Kahlee stood and let Jack help her pack up the picnic basket and, arm in arm, they left the cemetery.

Before they exited, Kahlee shot a quick glance at Anderson's grave.

_Goodbye, David. I hope to see you again, someday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one's short, the next chapter will be coming along... soonish.


	5. TITLE: CLASSIFIED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara struggles with whether or not to give Joker sensitive information, all while dealing with her bondmate's antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, these notes are _****_.

**Dossier: The Shadow Broker**

 

Full Name: _**< /Classified/>**_

Origin: _ ** </Classified/>**_

Reputation: _ ** </Classified/>**_

Race: _ ** </Classified/>**_

Nationality: _ ** </Classified/>**_

Hair(?): _ ** </Unknown/>**_

Eye: _ ** </Unknown/>**_

Class: _ ** </Classified/>**_

Current Place of Residence: _ ** </Unknown/>**_

 

**_< /DATE NOT FOUND/>_ **

**LOCATION: CLASSIFIED**

 

Liara rather enjoyed returning to Illium.

It was one of the few places that hadn't been devastated by the Reapers during the war, and it was still beautiful as ever. At night, she was awed by the pinks, blues, yellows, and oranges of the sunsets, and during the day, she could listen to the sounds of the cities from her new office. From there, she tracked information, took comms of import, and made deals with outlying information sources, not to mention tracked agents and other... variables.

Today, however, she was dealing with Joker's antics.

"Come on, Liara, is it so wrong to want to know exactly what Kaidan and Shepard are doing every second of the day?"

She sighed.

"Seriously? I _know_ you keep tabs on them 24/7."

"That is... not an entirely untrue claim," Liara mumbled.

"See? I _knew_ it! EDI, I _told_ you!"

"I never said you were wrong, Jeff," EDI said from somewhere in the background of the comm. "I only said it would be foolish to expect Dr. T'Soni to give you such information."

"Oh, neither of you are any fun."

"Trust me, Joker, you don't want to know what they are doing right now."

"...Ew."

"No!" Liara blushed. "They're picking out flowers for the ceremony. I _meant_ it was boring." Liara picked up and shed a quick glance over the datapad she was using to track them. "They also are not going with the periwinkles I suggested. How rude. I told Shepard they'd go well with his mother's dress."

"You're right, that is boring." There was some minor grunting and other noises as Joker did what sounded like shifting in his chair. "So, about that information I asked for last year..."

"Joker, no."

"And I don't mean the one about schematics to upgrade the Normandy. I mean the stuff about my family."

"...Joker. You know I can't give out any information about what happened on Tiptree."

"You know, when you say that, it makes me think you're hiding something from me."

Liara's nose twitched, making her thankful that Joker couldn't see her. "I..."

"No, it's alright Liara, I'll let it slide for now." However, he went silent, leaving for an awkward pause between them until EDI interjected.

"If I may, how is the child, Liara?"

"F- she's fine," Liara stammered, thankful for a relief. "She's due in December."

"So you really _do_ have a sex life?" Joker laughed. "I thought Ashley was joking back when we first picked you up."

"I..." Liara frowned, blushing. "...do not wish to discuss this with you."

"Boo. Oh, Shep's calling, I've got to go. Bye, Liara."

"Goodbue, Joker," she said, watching as the screen on her Omni-tool closed.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. There had been many occasions that Joker had asked as to what had happened to his family, and in truth, she'd known about it since it had happened. Shepard knew about it, had even met the woman responsible: an asari named Aeian T'Goni. They'd made a solemn agreement: Joker would not know, at least not until one of the two was ready to tell him.

"Li- _ar-_ a!" A cordial voice cheered from outside the office.

Liara's eyes widened, then she sighed and put her head in her hands. "Mona. Are you drunk?"

"... _No!_ _What?_ " Mona giggled a bit from outside the door. "Well. Maybe a bit."

"Ugh, by the Goddess..."

"Babe!" Mona burst threw the door and threw herself onto Liara's desk with a wail, smothering several datapads. "I haven't seen you in _days_!"

"I realize, dear, but you are very drunk, and need to lie down."

"Noooo! Come on, get that shapely blue butt in bed with m-"

She slammed her face down on the desk. "Ugh, my head..."

Liara lifted Mona with her biotics. "Come along, then."

Biotically carrying her, Liara walked Mona out of the office and onto their bed, dropping her with a not-so-gentle _thud_.

"But _babe_ -"

"Sleep it off," Liara remarked before shutting the door.

She put a hand on her slightly rounded stomach as she walked to the balcony. "Goddess, it's like caring for a very large, high-maintenance child. Promise you won't be like your father, won't you, Benezia?"

Benezia did not respond, as she was currently a fetus.

Liara stopped as she reached the balcony, leaning against the edge. She sighed, feeling the wind blowing across her scalp. "I wonder if we'll stay in Illium, when you're born. Mona has talked about going back to the Citadel, but all the death... how do the people living there stand it? How do you pick up from the ashes of the dead and move on as if nothing happened?" She sighed, rubbing the tendrils on her head. "Sounds like a question for Javik."

She pushed herself upwards, deciding to go on a walk. Taking the elevator from their suite, she walked around, looking at the sights of Illium before getting on a shuttle.

Ereba, the asari shopkeeper who'd recently reopened Memories of Illium, was sitting inside the shuttle she was taking, holding her young daughter.

"Rar!" the child growled playfully at Liara, pretended to claw at her.

"Rose!" Ereba chastised. "I'm sorry, she's one-half krogan, so sometimes she gets the urge to... headbutt people."

Liara smiled, laughing slightly. "It's fine. I'm one-quarter krogan."

Ereba smiled. "Now, Blue Rose, what do we say to the nice lady?"

"I'm sowwy," Blue Rose said sweetly, chewing on one of her large fists.

Liara chuckled. She'd seen the girl- Blue Rose of Illium- running around her mother's shop, as fast as her little toddler legs could carry her, yelling about krogan. She'd also seen the child sometimes when she was tracking progress on Tuchanka; she and her mother visited there once every six months. She supposed that was where they were headed, now, as they got off when their shuttle stopped at the port.

Liara got off once they reached the Eternity Bar.

"Hello, Little Wing," Aethyta said as her daughter approached.

Liara sighed, leaning against the bar. "Father. You don't have to stay here just to keep an eye on me."

Aethyta clapped her hands together in a rubbing motion. "Of course I do. You're my little girl. Besides, I've got a granddaughter on the way, and I'll do anything to protect the both of you."

"Thank you, Father." Liara sat down, reaching for peanuts before realizing she was reaching for the red bowl. "Mona came home drunk again."

"Oh, really. Do you want me to biotically slam her against the wall again?"

"I never gave you permission the first times!" Liara reminded her.

Aethyta shrugged. "Hold on, I'll be right over." She disappeared behind the bar before walking around to the other side, handing Liara a bottle. "It's not alcoholic. Some human wine. Grape juice, to be more specific."

"Welch's," Liara echoed the writing on the bottle. "What a crude-sounding name."

Her father poured a bit of it in a glass and handed it to her. "You know, Wing, things have gotten slow around here."

"I think you'll find that things grow quite dull when our lives aren't constantly in danger," Liara mused.

"Ha. In a thousand years, I don't think I've heard truer words said."

Liara sighed, looking into her glass. "Father... a friend of mine wants information on his family, but the information is a bit... sensitive. Should I... should I tell him?"

Aethyta, who had just poured herself a glass, frowned, and set the bottle on the counter. "How long has it been, Liara?"

"Two and a half years."

"I think he deserves to know, then."

Liara took a long sip of her grape juice. "I'll keep that in mind the next time he calls."

For the rest of the night, they talked about Liara's plans for the future, and where Aethyta would work if they moved, as she would inevitably follow them. Liara felt safe with her father, but worried about what would come of telling Joker.

 

_**< /DATE NOT FOUND/>** _

**LOCATION: CLASSIFIED**

"Dresses," Mona scoffed.

Dress-shopping on Illium was their plan for the next day, and in no way was Liara letting her bondmate skip out on this.

Mona was, currently, wearing a lavender-colored, strapless dress. According to the dressmaker, it had a sweetheart neckline and a mermaid skirt... whatever that meant to humans.

"I hate dresses. And purple," Mona scoffed.

"Darling," the dress store attendee cooed with a thick accent (human Mediterranean, Liara figured), "that is _lavender_. And lavender goes so _well_ with your red hair! You can't just wear _green_ all the time."

"I wear red too," Mona mumbled.

The attendee looked appalled. "Red? With _your_ hair?!"

Mona groaned. "Liara, can't I just buy a suit?"

"You looks so good in that dress," Liara cooed as she went through the dresses that had been picked for her based on her skin tone and size. "And you _never_ wear dresses."

"Wrong. I wore a dress at Kaoru's party on the Citadel."

"That's because he asked you to." Liara sighed and shook her head. "Besides, this is for his _wedding_. You can at least pretend to enjoy yourself?"

Mona groaned. "Fine. I'll wear it for the ceremony. _But_ at the reception, I'm wearing _pants."_

Liara chuckled to herself. "What do you think _I_ should wear, love?"

"I don't _know_ ," Mona said as she climbed off the circular platform that she was being forced to stand on for measurements. "Just pick something out."

"Hm." Liara riffled through before her eyes caught a particular dress. She plucked it from the rack, then fled to the dressing rooms.

It was a bit hard to fit most f the other dresses over her stomach, let alone her chest, but this one was made of a stretchy material, as it was a maternity dress. Short, but not too short; it ended at her knees. It wasn't low-cut, either, and it was sleeveless, with thick straps that nestled nicely on her shoulders.

And it was yellow.

Her mother's favorite color.

As she stepped out after looking in the mirror for a long while, Mona had already changed back into her hoodie and jeans. She stared at her bondmate as she stood on the platform to be fitted.

"Hon... yellow?"

Liara smiled sadly. "It's very pretty. I think... yes. I think Benezia will wear much yellow once she is born."

Mona crossed her arms and smirked. "Well I'll be damned. I think that's the one."

Liara smiled and put her hands on her stomach.

"Yes, I think it is."

 

Later that night, while Mona was asleep, Liara had gotten out of bed to look at her dossier.

 

**Dossier: Liara T'Soni**

 

Full Name: Liara T'Soni

Origin: Archaeologist

Reputation: Scientist, Information Broker, Asari Matron, Prothean Researcher

Race: Asari

Nationality: Thessian

Skin: Cerulean

Eye: Blue

Class: Adept

Current Place of Residence: Illium

 

She sighed; she'd already deleted this from many places, but she always kept a copy close, just to remind herself of who she was. Sometimes, she'd get so caught up in her work, she'd forget.

Asari Matron...

Many people on Thessia had said that, since she was mature for her age, she'd enter the matron stage of her life early.

Only a hundred and eleven...

She wondered how mature she truly was. Certainly, she hadn't spent the maiden stage of her life dancing on sleazy tables or letting people take shots from her navel for other's enjoyment, but...

She found it hard to be around people, or experience the emotions of others.

It was easy with Mona. She was loud, upfront- which had made Liara feel meek at first, but she didn't get emotional. Not like Sally, who'd always suffered from PTSD, or Kaoru, who let his emotions guide all of his decisions. No, she found it hard to deal with emotions.

But no more, she decided.

Liara pressed the button to send the call to Joker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Rose of Illium... it's like Rose of Sharon (yes, that's a real name) but for asari.


	7. Joke's on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker tries to come to terms with news of what happened to his family on Tiptree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some FEEEEELS! :D Yay!

**Dossier: EDI**

 

Full Name: Enhanced Defense Intelligence (EDI)

Origin: Rogue VI

Reputation: Unshackled AI

Race: Android (Variable)

Model: Alliance Infiltrator Unit (Currently)

Class: Infiltrator (Allegedly)

Current Place of Residence: Normandy SR-2

 

**04.07.2188**

**Normandy SR-2**

 

"Jeff?"

EDI looked over her body's shoulder to see Jeff hobbling towards his chair. He painfully sat, putting his head in his hands.

"Is something wrong?"

"EDI, can you look up something? An 'Aeian T'Goni'. Asari commando. Stationed on... Tiptree, in 2186."

EDI downloaded several reports. _Aeian T'Goni: PTSD. Aeian T'Goni: Patient Records, Heurta Memorial Hospital. Aeian T'Goni: Tiptree._

"I have developed a consensus," EDI declared. "Aeian T'Goni: stationed on Tiptree, 2186, to evacuate citizens there. According to reports, her squad took refuge at a farm. Whilst Ms.T'Goni was showering, her comrade Neaira was corrupted and, as a banshee, attacked the farm. Aeian escaped unarmed with a human girl."

Jeff nodded, as if he'd heard this all before.

"After two days, they returned to the farm for supplies and a radio Aeian had left behind. Upon arriving, the pair discovered a group of trapped farmers. The girl freed them, unaware of the fact that they were indoctrinated. Aeian used her biotics to dispatch of her adversaries- however, the girl broke her leg during the escape, and would not stop crying in pain. Aeian claims to have realized that she could not escaped if the girl would not be quiet, and killed her before escaping."

Jeff took in a shaky breath. "So it is true."

EDI pursed her lips. She was sure that, in a survival situation, it would be perfectly rational for an organic to retaliate in that way. However, she was sensing increases of distress levels from him. "Is something wrong, Jeff?"

"Does the report have any mention of her name?" he asked, distraught, as if he had no hope that her answer would change anything.

"It does mention a... Hilary Moreau."

Ah...

A solemn cry escaped him. "Oh, Gunny..."

"Jeff, if there's anything I can do..."

He shook his head. "It's alright, EDI, I- I just got a lotta thinking to do. That's all." He stood up painfully, then leaned over and kissed her face. "G'night, EDI."

She turned her head to face the controls. "Alright."

EDI listed as he hobbled away, limping. It took a long time, as per usual, but soon he was gone, back to the crew quarters. James and Steve had still not retired for the night.

She wondered as to how Jeff was feeling. She had a mere relative concept of emotions- not the real thing. The closest she could do was form a consensus.

But as her thoughts clouded with a strange, low sensation, she assumed this was how feeling felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Sorry. BUUUUUUT it's my BIRTHDAY!!!  
> (Yes. My birthday is N7 Day. Praise me.)  
> Happy N7 Day! I hope you're all satisfied with the Andromeda news!


End file.
